Vampire Teeth & Sticky Kisses
by TheMightyRen
Summary: Bella comes home as a surprise from college to attend Leah's Halloween fancy dress party, Jake is stuck at the store for Angela. Meanwhile Bella enters into a competition with Quil. What's the worst that could happen?
1. Chapter 1

Don't forget to check out my new site, happyeverafterproject(.)ning(.)com there are **exclusive chapters **for most of my stories that are only posted over there – link is on my profile page.

oOo

Title: Vampire Teeth & Sticky Kisses

Pairing: Jake/Bella

Rating: T

TheMightyRen

oOo

**All publicly recognisable characters belong to their respective owners and no copyright infringement is intended.**

oOo

Summary: Bella comes home as a surprise from college to attend Leah's Halloween fancy dress party, Jake is stuck at the store for Angela. Meanwhile Bella enters into a competition with Quil. What's the worst that could happen?

oOo

Ok were going AU through New Moon, cliff dive happened, the Cullens don't come back though, it just seemed too convenient to me that Alice suddenly saw Bella if she wasn't looking for her ect. Jake continues mercilessly to win her heart to no avail but Bella's not stupid, she's going to college, she's not about to start something with him she just continues to keep things platonic between them with the occasional slips, they have never kissed because Edward didn't come back although there have been some tense moments where she has gently rebuffed him and said that right now its best we don't do this, not that she didn't want to or that it was because of Edward and Jake appreciates that even if he has a hard time dealing with it.

Imprinting does not exist in my ideal AU (IKR! Shock—horror).

So it's October 2009, Bella's final year, college graduation is eight months or so away. She's _never_ been home, she rarely talks to anyone, save Leah, and things became awkward with Jake once she realises exactly how much she misses him and the way in which she does.

oOo

Leah walked through the living room collecting up all the discarded bottles that had been strewn around. Her mom and Charlie had gone over to the Black's house so that she could host a fancy dress party. The last two years had been tough but they were getting better. Slowly but surely. She was sure her life was as normal as it was going to get anyhow. The whole wolf thing was still completely messed up and still made no sense as to why she was the only girl but at least she did have the pack. She had a job, her family.

Tonight wasn't just about letting loose, tonight had a purpose. She'd been chattering away, poking and prodding at her almost sister to come home, that everyone was fine about her leaving, that Jake was ok about it, even if he was a little put out that she hardly called him.

There wasn't just the pack here tonight. Leah had a damn good reason for that too. That reason should be here within the hour. Bella had promised not to bail either. Charlie and Billy would no doubt be popping by soon enough, even they didn't know about her arrival.

Quil and the puppies, which included her brother, Colin and Brady were all in the kitchen, head to waist (virtually) in a barrel of water bobbing for apples, and then dipping them in a pan of toffee, Leah didn't quite understand why they had to be so extreme with everything they did, but that was what they were doing. Sue had left the toffee on the hob, barely warming to stop it solidifying. It wasn't sticking to the apple no matter what Seth was trying, in the end he started eating out of the pan with a spoon.

Sam, Jared were outside by the bonfire, Jared's girlfriend Kim was leaning heavily on him. He'd suddenly noticed her when Quil's mom employed her in the family store. Paul and Rachel Black, who had, had far too much to drink was pinned to the back of the bathroom door, giggling uncontrollably. She had suddenly noticed Paul when she came home this summer and virtually dropped everything so she could come home. At first she freaked him out. Leah had spent alot of time laughing at his expense about how wary she made him, Paul LaHote scared of a woman, the pack never thought they would see the day and they were certainly making up for lost time now.

Embry was chatting up some random girl that was far too young for him, Leah didn't think he even realised, he didn't usually. He had the worst luck.

Jake, he was, as _always_ the now antisocial, introverted, sulky, mopey ass hole that he was. Sitting nursing a beer, waiting until he had stopped by long enough as was polite so he could slip out the door and head on patrol. After returning from the kitchen she dumped herself down next to him,

"What's up brah?" She clinked her bottle with his; ignoring the fact he had made no move with the exception of raising his eyebrows and taking another swig once she had done so.

"I'm good, you?"

"Sure you are... I'm good. Going to go for a run in a while that ok?" Leah stood up, rolled her shoulders and finished her bottle. She had promised to meet Bella on the outskirts of La Push because she was _that _nervous about arriving on her own.

"Yea, I'm going to follow you out, I think." Leah turned sharply, a little panicked. That was not what she needed; she had to think on her feet quickly.

"No. Jake. Seriously, stay here for me, keep an eye on Ang. She's mixing drinks, anything could happen." He didn't look too impressed but he agreed to it.

Ten minutes later Leah headed out giving Jake a nod on the way past. He went and joined Angela in the kitchen.

"Jakkee. Loooook at all this pretty stuff Leah got for me! Isn't she the best girlfriend evah?" Jake just smiled and nodded, sitting on one of the bar stool next to her. Happily she mixed drinks for ten minutes or so until she spoke to him again.

"Oh. Uh-oh." Dreamily Jake looked at her.

"What is it honey?" She was such a gentle soul the entire pack adored her.

"We have no ice left." She pouted. "I wanted to make Leah another one of those greeny-pinky things she liked when she got back." Jake laughed, covering it with his hand.

"Ok, honey. It's ok." He could see her eyes start to well up. "How about if I go get you some more ice if you promise to have a really big glass of water? Seth?" Seth who had now started on the second pan of toffee acknowledged Jake and got her the water. He muttered about watching her and so help them if anything happened because he wouldn't order Leah away if she got hurt. Heading to the laundry room that was just off the kitchen he emptied his jeans and swapped them for a pair of Seth's shorts. "Ten minutes," he called out as the kitchen door slammed behind him. Although Jake had not anticipated the group of underage kids that were going to attempt to buy alcohol and then cause untold amount of bother in the store.

Ninety minutes later he was pulling on Seth's shorts at the edge of the garden. Everything seemed to have gotten really loud and he could see from the kitchen window it was heaving in there. Not thinking too much of it he jogged over and into the house through the kitchen door. It was rammed, luckily the door opened outwards. Jake pushed his way through the crowd and stopped dead in his tracks.

oOo

Taking a deep breath and squeezing Leah's hand she steps through the front door. Leah slinks into the kitchen to see what Ang and Jake are doing, hoping that she is still in that giggly-drunk stage and not the lets spend the night on the bathroom floor stage.

It takes a few moments but slowly the pack turn to look at the overly pale girl, who has seemingly soaked herself in some overly sweet cheap perfume. Ensured that her hair and makeup is immaculate, even if she has died it an absurd bright red and woven leaves and twigs through it, her outfit consists of torn, mud smeared jeans paired with a black tank top and she's barefoot. The two items that really, _really _clinched the deal for people in the know are the blood red contacts she wears and plastic fangs. Bella knows the pack won't miss what she's done.

Isabella Swan has arrived at Leah's Halloween fancy dress party dressed as Victoria, the vampire that spent over twelve months stalking her. She's sure Paul growls at her before Rachel elbows him in the gut. Seth is frozen in the kitchen doorway with the spoon to the toffee in his mouth. Embry swallows awkwardly and steps away from the girl he's been talking to and looks nervously around the room for his alpha. It takes Sam to break the tension as he walks in through the door behind her.

"Damn girl, did you have to take it so seriously? You stink!" She giggles and her cheeks flush the tiniest amount as he pulls the tiny girl into an awkward hug. Almost immediately she's engulfed in strong warm arms. She hoped to save the best for last. She would know his arms anywhere.

Once she had been passed one person to the next she ended up being yanked into the kitchen by Angela who was thrusting a green cup into Bella's hands with an eyeball floating in it. After half an hour or so everyone went back to what they were doing and left Bella to catch up with people periodically as they walked through, mostly being told to take a shower and then come back. It was all good natured fun, Bella knew that.

Leah was livid Jake had gone out, even if it was to get ice for Angela, he was supposed to have been here. Everything was _always_ against these two, she thought.

"Seth, what on earth are you doing with that pan?" Bella asked from her stool at the bar. He swallowed a little uncomfortably,

"Oh, um. Can't get it to stick to the apples." Bella rolled her eyes, hopped down from her perch and held her hand out.

Ten minutes later Bella and Quil were standing in the middle of the kitchen, creating a spectacle. Bella agreed that the greeny-pink drink was best and after three of them within the last fifteen minutes she was more than happy to accept Quil's challenge when he hung one of the freshly 'stickied' toffee apples from the ceiling.

"Quil." She whined, "The strings too long, put a knot in it." He just laughed and said,

"That's what she said." Bella and Angela both erupted into a fit of giggles. "I bet you cant get your vamp teeth into that apple before I dig my wolf ones in."

"Pffft! Whatever. You big kid!" Bella replied. Quil wasn't quite prepared for Bella's assault as she wedged herself between him and the apple, her ass tucked into his groin, for the most part, it was distracting. Bella hoped it would be. Quil picked her up and held her away from the apple. _Stupid damn wolf. _She thought, but she wasn't going to let him get the better of her, she was still biting at thin air until she decided that obviously that wasn't going to work. Instead she turned her face toward his neck, sucked his earlobe into her mouth and hummed. The noise went straight to his dick. "Oh, Quil." She breathed letting it go slowly, dragging her teeth over the skin a little. At that precise moment he smelt Jacob. Quil had never dropped a girl so fast. Of course Bella's human mind and senses didn't pick up the swift change in mood.

The scene Jake walked in on looked as if Quil was in a lip lock with some red-head, it didn't take long for Jake to analyse the scent behind that putrid, overpowering stink and picked up who the red head really was.

Bella took the opportunity Quil had dealt her and suddenly spat the plastic fangs from her mouth and latched her teeth into the skin of the apple. Jumping up, throwing her arms in the air.

"I WIN!" She squealed causing the wolves closest to her to flinch. Hopping round in a circle she noticed the room had gone eerily quiet. Her eyes locked on his and everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

Jake had dropped the bag of ice which he had been holding from the corner, touching it as little as possible so it didn't get ruined. He was stepping to launch a punch at Quil who had backed as far away from Bella as the kitchen allowed. Sam, Embry and Paul were just a little too far away but that didn't matter because as soon as Bella saw Jacob she squealed again and launched herself into his arms, completely oblivious as to the scene she had just caused.

"Jake!" She tightened her arms around his neck as he wound his arms around her middle. "I missed you, so, (kiss to his shoulder) so, (another kiss, collar bone this time) sooooo much." Before either of them realised it her lips were pressed against his and he was pulling her tight against him in a way he'd only ever dreamt of doing. When she finally pulled away Jake wasn't sure if he was going to be sick from the smell or pass out from the lack of blood circulating his body.

"You're here." She nodded shyly, her eyes filling up, knowing the last two and a half years of working non-stop had paid off and she actually had something to give back to the tribe that had given her so much without even knowing.

"I'm home, Jake." He hoisted her up a little further and nuzzled at her neck.

"To stay?" He felt her nod. "Gosh, you really need a shower, honey." Jacob told her breathlessly.

She laughed that laugh he loved, that he'd missed. "I know, I think I'm going to be sick even if you're not." She shuddered, "Could you imagine smelling like that all the time?" Jake grimaced, lowering her to the floor.

"Come on, let's get you de-stunkyfied and my de-stickyfied come back." Bella pulled a face lacing her fingers through his and pulled him through the dispersed crowd.

"Nope, after we shower let's just go to bed."

"Did you just get in tonight? I bet you're tired."

"Oh we're not going to bed to sleep, Jacob Black. We have alot of catching up to do." She told him, grinning over her shoulder.

o~* The End *~o


	2. NOTIFICATION

Hi all. I just wanted you to know that I'm expanding this one shot.. This 'non' update also serves as a notification to you all that I am posting again, weekly. I have a few chapters in my stash for this and other of my stories. This also serves as notification to you all that I have intentionally changed my pen name from TheMightyRen. After everything I needed a fresh start.

While this story will stay largely the same there are several fundamental aspects that move changed, in the original one shot there are no imprints, here are in the 'story' version but the history of everything changes.

I hope you enjoy it. My writing as changed and I just hope you all find me as interesting as you always seemed to. Currently it's not easy for me to access other sites as I only have my iPad.

Squee! I can't wait to share even if it's only going to be a short extension of this plot. It's a start.

I will be posting around this time tomorrow night and will continue to do so weekly.

(You all need to send Rrlance thank yous...)

And yeah, here's a spoiler to keep you going:

"Jakkee. Loooook at all this pretty stuff Leah got for me! Isn't she the best girlfriend evah?" Jake just smiled and nodded, settling against the bar next to her stool. Happily she mixed drinks for ten minutes or so mumbling to herself and passing the concoctions around before she spoke to him again.  
>"Oh. Uh-oh." Dreamily Jake looked at Angela, he had been thinking of a time past, a time when things had seemed much less complicated mad more smile at the same time than they were in the present day. A time when he just loved Bella, when she was the only person he needed in is life. When he had been sure that he was her future as much as she was his. When everything was black and white, now there were all these tones bleeding into everything with the occasional flash of colour. Jake was thankful for Angela distracting him from his thoughts.<p> 


End file.
